


Abstinence

by Misschacilops



Category: Glee
Genre: Abstinence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: "Rumor has it that Coach Sylvester forbade the Cheerios from having sex," Kurt said as they waited for Schuester.Rachel wanted to laugh because she knew it well, all too well."Really?" Rachel asked, pretending to be surprised.Nobody knew about them, except Sue Sylvester.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 45
Kudos: 385





	Abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Welcome to my first faberry ff 😊 I just got inspired re-watching Glee.  
> I start by saying that English isn’t my first language and I apologize for my bad grammar and misspellings.  
> I hope the story and the plot overshadow my faulty English.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think about it
> 
> I'm @_weirdwriter on twitter :)

She was a hypocrite person.

She knew they both had trouble holding back but Rachel always was the first to lose control.

Certainly, Quinn struggled too but she faced it very well. Maybe that was exactly the reason why Rachel was summoned to Sue Sylvester's office.

"It's all your fault."

These were the first words coach Sylvester said to her as soon as she sat down at her desk.

"What did I do?" Rachel asked, blinking confused.

"I know you know that I know," Sylvester said sternly.

"I know what?"

“Q. is too relaxed. There are two possibilities: either you are copulating behind my back or she takes drugs."

Rachel opened her mouth indignantly. “Neither of those things! Quinn has taken the matter very seriously and she doesn’t want to disrespect your order." Rachel explained to her.

“The other girls are freaking out. Even Sandbags pulled the vending machine down but at least she is able to give the best of herself in the field. Your girlfriend looks like a blind sloth after a hangover. " Sue told her and Rachel looked at her frowning.

“Not everyone behaves like rabbits in heat and Quinn and I know what it means to get ready for a competition. You should appreciate her reliability and her commitment." Rachel said, standing up for her girlfriend.

"Do you want your girlfriend to win the competition?" Sue asked and Rachel sighed.

"Of course I want her to win," Rachel answered obviously.

"Then piss her off because, at this rate, she will surely face six hellish days of training.”

Rachel didn't think the situation would have been that bad.

She thought she could have kept her teenage hormones at bay but it was a hypocritical idea.

She was a hypocrite.

_She was the same person who said she wanted to be a 25-year-old virgin and then Quinn Fabray and her stupid perfect body had been enough to make her give up in less than a year._

_A drunken kiss during a party in her basement gave life to something that definitely went beyond slushies and cruel nicknames._

_Quinn avoided her the next day and Rachel didn't know what to do._

_Rachel was covered in slushies a week later._

_She went to the bathroom to get changed and remove the residue from her nose, without even paying attention to the girls who stared at her laughing._

_She got distracted only when the bathroom door swung open and saw Quinn staring at her through the mirror._

_"Get out!" The head cheerleader ordered and all the girls immediately ran out of the bathroom._

_“If you're here to give me the final blow, go ahead_ _. This can't_ _get much worse_ _." Rachel said, pretending not to care about what Quinn was about to do while she tried to remove the slushie from her hair._

_Quinn got closer and she said what Rachel didn't expect at all._

_"Take off your shirt," Quinn ordered and Rachel looked at her surprised._

_"Quinn, what do you want? I'm not in the mood." Rachel asked sighing._

_"I want you to take off your shirt so you can wear a clean one," Quinn answered by pulling out of her bag the red Cheerios shirt._

_Rachel looked at her surprised and Quinn frowned. "Berry, before asking you to undress for other purposes, I'm supposed to take you out." Quinn pointed her out and Rachel was truly speechless._

_Rachel didn’t say a word; she was able to take off her shirt, covered only by her bra. Then she cleaned off the slushies residue while Quinn avoided meeting her eyes._

_Then Quinn helped her clean her hair and also offered her the Cheerios towel, before leaving the bathroom without even saying a word._

_The following days were full of fleeting glances and soulful looks._

_And no slushies._

_"I can't believe I got hit and you’re clean," Kurt told her. His black Balmain jacket ruined by the red of the slushie._

_Rachel thought she was going crazy, she shivered thinking Quinn was protecting her._

_It was thanks to Quinn, right?_

_Rachel still had her t-shirt and a towel._

_She couldn’t help thinking about the kiss and what Quinn had done in the two following weeks._

_Rachel had completely ignored Finn and his attempts to ask her out, she couldn't recognize herself._

_Quinn was beautiful, she was the head cheerleader, she was charming and she knew how to be respected. She had a beautiful voice and an outstanding intellect. But Quinn was so mean to her and she was probably the reason why Rachel wasn’t that confident about her own body._

_Certainly, when Quinn came back after the pregnancy gate, her behavior was different. No more nicknames, no more competitions for Finn and the other stupid boys. Quinn simply tended to ignore her._

_But that kiss ..._

_Actually, Rachel always thought she had some sort of obsession with Quinn Fabray._

_That kiss in her basement had made her question any feelings she had experienced before._

_The way Quinn looked at her when their lips parted rewrote history._

_But the more she thought about it, the more she realized they were something impossible._

_Quinn Fabray wasn’t gay and, certainly, she wouldn’t have focused on someone like Rachel, definitely not up to her._

_Rachel had to give back the shirt and the towel before deluding herself further._

_The next day she waited for the Cheerios to finish their training and she walked in the locker room._

_Rachel knew that Quinn was always the last one to go home, not because she was her stalker - or maybe yes - but because many times she stayed in the Glee class until late and, walking back to the parking lot, she always saw Quinn’s blue Audi._

_She opened the red door and her jaw dropped when she saw Quinn wearing only the sports bra and red Cheerios underwear._

_Quinn realized she was being watched and screamed, covering herself with the towel._

_"Berry! Are you trying to kill me?" Quinn yelled._

_'You're killing me, but it's a nice way to die.' Rachel thought and realized that yes, she had a big, massive, giant crush on Quinn Fabray._

_Quinn noticed that she couldn't even speak and raised an eyebrow. "Do you speak or did you come here just to look at me?"_

_“I came to give you back your belongings, Quinn. Before_ _seeing your nakedness_ _for other purposes, you’re supposed to take me out. " Rachel said, repeating the same words Quinn had said to her the week before._

_Quinn looked at her surprised, taking the towel and shirt that Rachel had washed._

_"You should ask me out." Rachel said before her brain could actually think what she was saying._

_The cheerleader stared at her frowning. "Berry, I'm not gay," Quinn said expressionless, and Rachel realized that she had misunderstood everything that had happened, or rather, probably what she had imagined._

_"I'd better go."_

_Quinn didn't stop her when she walked out of the locker room._

_The next day she expected to get hit by an avalanche of slushies; in fact, she had two changes of clothes with her in case Quinn had decided to punish her for the stunt in the locker room._

_Five hours passed and her clothes were totally fresh and clean but Quinn carefully avoided her. Their eyes never crossed and, during Glee, Quinn always sat in the furthest point from her._

_Two weeks passed. Finn stopped her in the hallway to ask her to sing a duet that he wanted to suggest for the Regionals and had also taken advantage of it to renew the invitation to dinner at Breadstick._

_Rachel nodded with a half-smile._

_Finn was a good boy; they had started off on the wrong foot and his attempts to win her back were appreciable._

_It was a pity that every beautiful word Finn could have said went in one ear and came out from the other as soon as she saw hazel eyes peer at her with strong insistence. Finn was still talking and talking, but Rachel couldn't help but look at Quinn who, across the hallway, ignored Santana and Brittany the same way._

_"So? What do you say?" Finn asked with his typical grin._

_"Sorry, Finn. Can you repeat the last sentence?"_

_"I said, we could choose the song at Breadstick so we can start rehearsing," Finn suggested with a half-smile._

_"Okay, we can meet on Tuesday at Breadstick," Rachel replied cordially._

_Finn started talking again, but when Rachel turned to the lockers, Quinn was already gone._

_Rachel had just completed her last Spanish exercises when she heard the doorbell ring._

_"I’ll get it," Leroy said, coming out of the kitchen and walking towards the door._

_“Hi Mr. Berry, I'm Quinn Fabray. Is Rachel at home? "_

_Rachel almost fell off the chair when she heard Quinn's voice._

_“Hi darling, Rachel is in the living room. Would you like to come inside? " Her father asked her and Rachel got up abruptly._

_When she saw Quinn walk into her house, alongside her father, Rachel's brain went haywire, thinking what she was seeing was the result of a stress hallucination or she was bashed over the head._

_Quinn Fabray was in her living room, wearing a pink dress, her hair free from the ponytail._

_Quinn Fabray was in her living room._

_"Hello," Quinn said to her, looking at her tensely._

_"Hey." Rachel said back and Leroy – slightly perplexed- listened to their exchange of words._

_“So, you want something to drink, Quinn? Would you like to have dinner with us? " Leroy asked and Quinn shook her head._

_"Actually, I came to take Rachel to a new restaurant next to the old cinema," Quinn answered, looking at her father, without noticing the expression on Rachel's face. "Obviously if it’s okay with you and your husband," Quinn added, with that charming smile._

_Rachel knew that Quinn used all her finest weapons to get everything she wanted. And her father, like everyone else, succumbed to flattery without problems._

_"Absolutely," Leroy said smiling. "Rachel, why don't you go get ready?" Her father suggested to her, without even asking her if it was okay with her._

_Actually, she didn't want to resist, it was more than good for her._

_She left Quinn with her father and went up to her room, opening the closet quickly and trying to find something that could have lived up to the elegant pink dress that Quinn had chosen to wear._

_Rachel hurried to the bathroom and tried to get ready as soon as possible, hoping her father wasn't terrifying Quinn._

_Her dads knew about the slushies and the nicknames; she was surprised her daddy let Quinn walk into their house._

_She took a last look at the mirror, fixing her blue dress, and walked into the kitchen, where Quinn and her father were chatting amiably over a glass of orange juice. Rachel had goosebumps feeling Quinn's gaze covering every inch of her skin._

_"I'm ready." Rachel said, smiling slightly._

_"I'll walk you to the door," Leroy said, standing up._

_“I don’t know what’s going on but I like her, she is a very polite girl. I can't wait to invite her to have dinner with us so she can explain why I had to spend my paycheck on laundry. " Her father whispered as they reached the door._

_"We'll be here before curfew, Mr. Berry," Quinn said, turning to her father and Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling._

_Quinn really wanted to give a good impression, probably she knew they knew about their history._

_"Enjoy yourselves"_

_Quinn opened the car door for her and Rachel blushed for the third time in half an hour._

_"Did you change your mind?" Rachel asked playing with her hands while Quinn was focused on the road._

_"Um, no," Quinn answered, biting her lips._

_"So, it's not a date."_

_"No, I'm just taking you to a new vegan restaurant," Quinn said and looked at the surprised expression on Rachel's face out of the corner of her eye._

_"A vegan restaurant ..." Rachel repeated smiling._

_Rachel was amazed when they walked into the restaurant._

_It was large and crowded but there was a light and pleasant background hum. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, without losing elegance._

_She definitely wasn't expecting such a place for a first-non-date, but surely it was to be expected from someone like Quinn._

_"You booked without knowing my answer." Rachel said after the waiter walked them to their table._

_Quinn sat across from her, raising her classic and famous eyebrow. "You would have said no?"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed by that attitude._

_"So, what do you want to order?" Rachel asked, avoiding to answer the question._

_Quinn smiled and looked at the menu, Rachel felt something move in her stomach._

_It was definitely not hunger._

_It was strange, all quite strange._

_They had gone from hating each other to kissing drunk, from ignoring each other in the hallways to talking non-stop sitting in a vegan restaurant._

_Quinn told her about the killing training coach Sylvester created for them._

_Rachel knew that being a cheerleader was more than just popularity for Quinn. Of course, after the pregnancy gate, it was a way to reach the top of the hierarchical scale but Quinn was made for that place and no one could ever have replaced her._

_Quinn asked her about her songs for the Glee club and Rachel felt a strange feeling of pleasure, understanding that Quinn was listening to her ramblings carefully and without insulting her - as most of the Glee club did._

_"This lasagna is very good." Rachel groaned when she swallowed the first bite._

_"Well, it doesn't take much to top what you're going to eat on Tuesday night at Breadstick," Quinn said as she cut a piece of vegan pizza._

_Rachel looked at her confused. "How do you kn-"_

_"I'm the head cheerleader. I always know everything, Rachel." Quinn interrupted her, staring at her intensely._

_For the first time, Quinn used her name, her real name. Neither nicknames nor 'Berry'._

_Rachel._

_Her name came out of those lips like a melody._

_"Finn insisted." Rachel said, intentionally omitting the purpose of the “date” with Finn._

_"Of course he did," Quinn muttered under her breath and Rachel looked at her amused._

_After Quinn paid the check - against Rachel's will - they left the restaurant and walked to the parking lot._

_Rachel wanted to go for a walk but Quinn refused, worried about the curfew._

_She secretly didn’t want to defy Rachel’s dads._

_On the way home, Rachel convinced Quinn to sing Last Friday Night, mostly to avoid other embarrassing moments._

_Their voices sounded good together; she liked the harmony between her powerful voice and Quinn's husky pitch._

_"This doesn’t authorize you to ask me to duet every week," Quinn told her at the end of the song._

_When they got home, a quarter of an hour before the curfew, Quinn turned off the car and looked at Rachel._

_"Have you changed your mind, Quinn?" Rachel asked her, biting her lip._

_"No," Quinn answered this time a half-smile on her face._

_"So, what does all this mean?" Rachel asked, anxious to know what was going on between them._

_"I'm not gay, Rachel." She repeated again but Rachel could notice she was fighting with something that was inside her head._

_"Me neither, Quinn." Rachel hurried to say. "But I don't totally mind the idea of something ... that goes beyond ignoring each other."_

_Quinn looked at her. “I'm not making any promises. I just got my life back. " Quinn explained to her and Rachel nodded._

_"You don’t have to," Rachel reassured her. "You stopped the slushies attacks and took me out to dinner, it's a step forward." Rachel said to her and Quinn smiled amused._

_"And how do you know about the slushies?"_

_Rachel scoffed. "My clothes have been clean for three weeks; my washing machine is finally pulling a sigh of relief," Rachel answered and Quinn’s smile disappeared._

_Rachel saw her frown. "Sooner or later will you forgive me?" Quinn asked in a whisper._

_"You're on the right track," Rachel replied sincerely and they stared at each other._

_Quinn didn’t know what to do and Rachel waited for Quinn to do something._

_"You have to go, it's time," Quinn told her and Rachel nodded- slightly disappointed._

_"I had a good time, Quinn." Rachel murmured honestly and Quinn smiled tenderly._

_"Me too, Rachel."_

_Before getting out of the car, Rachel got closer to Quinn, leaving a gentle kiss on her right cheek._

_The contact lasted a few seconds before it could turn into a real kiss._

_Was it wrong thinking about a real kiss?_

_Rachel opened the front door with a dreamy look, waiting anxiously for the next day._

_The next day she decided to wear a white blouse tucked in the pink skirt Kurt had told her it was the most acceptable piece of her wardrobe; she finally put more make up on, free from the worry of being hit by slushies for the first time in her entire life._

_She knew the day had started off on the right foot when Quinn walked right by her, while she took the books from the locker, and improved her day with just two whispered words._

_'Hey beautiful.'_

_Quinn followed her with her eyes._

_At the end of her performance at the Glee club, Quinn winked at her and Rachel felt her cheeks red._

_Before the last hour, Rachel stealthily left a note in Quinn's locker and then walked into the math classroom for the last lesson._

_"Rach, did you_ _just left your phone number in my locker?"_

_Rach._

_Rachel smiled as soon as she read the message, she immediately saved the number._

_“How do you know it was me?’_

_“Please, there’s a gold star next to the number. Not very subtle.”_

_“That’s not my best quality.”_

_“You have a lot of qualities, so don’t worry”_

_Rachel stared at her phone. Was Quinn flirting with her?_

_“So, are you going to use this number?”_

_“That’s what I’m doing. Do you want to have lunch with me on the football field?”_

_“Is it a date?”_

_“No.”_

_That secret lunch started a series of dates – because those were definitely dates- hidden from the eyes of the outside world._

_It was so romantic._

_Quinn’s favorite color was red – of course-, she liked playing piano and she read a lot of books, she was obsessed with poetry and history novel. She never watched Harry Potter._

_“It’s imperative an all-night Harry Potter movie marathon.” Rachel said to her and Quinn smiled at her amused._

_Rachel couldn’t help thinking about a night movie with Quinn Fabray; she couldn’t stop daydreaming._

_Quinn kept smiling at her in the hallways; sometimes they met in the bathroom, in the chemistry classroom and they had lunch together at the football field twice._

_Rachel always waited for Quinn to take the first step, but the girl seemed to be holding on to some kind of rope every time the situation became more intimate._

_Until Tuesday, Rachel remembered the dinner at Breadstick with Finn._

_"It's just a dinner," Rachel reassured her as they crossed the football field._

_Quinn snorted. "It means something much more to him."_

_"I know you're jealous, and it really attracts me in all the wrong ways, but it's just a moment for me to decide which song we should choose." Rachel said justifying herself, trying to keep up with Quinn._

_"I am not jealous," Quinn said laughing in disbelief, walking faster. "He irritates me." She specified as if it were obvious._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. “Okay, this new definition is fine too but, fundamentally, it makes no difference. Just as it makes no difference whatever Finn is going to do or say because it's just a dinner.”_

_"Please, you'll just eat a salad because Finnocence can't even remember the fact that you're vegan," Quinn said and Rachel stopped abruptly._

_"What are we?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn and the blonde stopped, turning to her._

_"What do you mean?" Quinn asked nervously._

_"What are we? Are we friends? On Monday you took me to the restaurant, then you invited me to have lunch with you twice. What is the difference between you and Finn?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms._

_She knew she was teasing a caged lion, but she wanted Quinn to take a stand, saying out loud whatever she was feeling._

_"Wh- Rachel, you can't compare me to Frankenstein!" Quinn said exasperated._

_"Can’t I? What is the difference between you two? " Rachel asked again teasing her, fearing a bad reaction._

_Quinn placed her hands on Rachel’s cheeks and got closer slowly, giving Rachel the opportunity to step back but Rachel was unwilling to do so._

_When their lips met, Rachel closed her eyes shut, getting lost in the sensation of having Quinn Fabray's delicate hands caressing her face and her lips allowing Rachel to feel something she never had experienced._

_Rachel had never felt anything like this, neither with Finn's uncertain and wet kisses nor with Puck's rough ones._

_"Here's the difference between me and Finn."_

_After the “date" with Finn at Breadstick, Rachel made it clear that there could have been nothing but friendship between them. Quinn was right, Finn tried to win her back but Rachel tasted a new sensation._

_Quinn's lips were addictive, the secret kisses in the bathroom on the second floor distracted her from lessons; she desperately waited for the meetings behind the stands of the football field._

_Quinn was delicate but passionate; without ever going further, she could make her feel new and pleasant sensations._

_Quinn respected her._

_When they kissed on the sofa in her living room, completely forgetting the movie, Quinn teased her without ever doing anything that went further._

_Sometimes they stopped because Rachel needed to recover and she apologized a thousand times._

_"I can wait for you a whole life," Quinn whispered in her ear as she stroked her red cheek._

_Rachel took a deep breath every time Quinn left her speechless. It was difficult to keep up with all those mixed emotions._

_Quinn knew about her intentions about virginity and she was always ready to stop things before they could overheat further._

_There was passion, there was fire even when they fought._

_Rachel called Quinn selfish because she didn't want everyone to know about their relationship; she accused Quinn of caring more about popularity._

_"You are selfish! You want my mom to kick me out again just to hold my hand in the hallways! I’ll end up without a home, without the tuition to go to Yale, without a girlfriend because – of course- you’re going to New York while I’m going to stay here because I’ll be so poor I won’t even be able to afford a stupid salad at Breadstick!” Quinn yelled at her, her face red, the vein on her neck popping out furiously. “I don't care about the present, how can you not understand it?"_

_The force with which she kissed Quinn that afternoon was devastating, a kiss that left both of them breathless._

_"I love you." Those words came out of her chest like an explosion, without warning._

_Quinn stared at her and inhaled deeply. "I love you and can't wait to be together. I don’t want your mom to kick you out. I want you to go to Yale and spend your days with me." Rachel said to her._

_Quinn held her even closer. "I love you too."_

_Rachel's birthday was quite special._

_Quinn made sure to leave a bunch of beautiful gardenias in her locker, without even having to break it as happened on Valentine's Day - Rachel insisted on getting the combinations of their respective lockers to avoid unpleasant situations._

_Kurt gave her the third grade after admitting that Finn was too obvious to send her gardenias -whose meaning was "secret love"- and that it was the outcome of a superior mind featuring a good taste, given the box of vegan cupcakes._

_Rachel kept him at bay, pretending she had no idea who was her admirer, but she smiled toothy when she saw Quinn watch her reaction across the hall as Santana took the books from her locker._

_Quinn wanted to take her out and snorted when she found out about the party Kurt had organized in her basement for her birthday._

_"I don't want to share you with anyone," Quinn whispered to her as she kissed her neck in the Glee classroom._

_That was also the day of the Titans match and Rachel attended the entire game just to see her girlfriend perform in the Cheerios uniform - guilty of making her lose sleep for many nights - on top of the human pyramid. Obviously, they ended up in the first empty classroom, far from the eyes of the outside world, to celebrate all the happy events of that day._

_"They’ll get unconscious after the fourth drink; we’ll have the whole night to ourselves," Rachel whispered and Quinn stared at her speechless. Rachel smiled at her and left her one last kiss before leaving the classroom. She loved to tease Quinn._

_Rachel was completely right. Santana and Brittany slept soundly on the floor while Archie settled on the sofa, Kurt and Blaine spooned behind the drums; Finn, Puck and Sam were fully passed away on the floor; Tina, Mercedes and Mike were lying on the stage._

_She had hardly drunk three glasses, Quinn had looked at her all evening. She stole a few kisses from Rachel when they occasionally went up to the kitchen to get fries and snacks._

_When everyone was knocked out, Quinn took her hand and dragged her up the stairs silently._

_Her heart was pounding in her chest because it was the first night they spent together, in the same house, in the same bed._

_Her parents were sleeping peacefully in their room at the end of the corridor, regardless of what had happened during the party._

_Quinn opened her bedroom door and closed it once they got in, then walked in the dark towards the balcony._

_Rachel gaped. "How did you do this?" It was the only thing she could ask looking at the mattress that Quinn had placed on the floor, with the cushions and the sheets and the small lights illuminating the balcony. Neighbors couldn't see them because Quinn hung sheets on the railings._

_“I broke into your house,” Quinn answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_“Are you serious? Quinn! You could get arrested!” Rachel whispered worried._

_"I have to give you my gift." Quinn murmured, pointing to something under the sheets, completely ignoring Rachel’s reproach._

_Rachel sat down and carefully moved the scented sheets, noticing a small rectangular blue box. “Don't think you can get away with this.” She murmured and Quinn rolled her eyes._

_"Open it," Quinn said, eager to see her reaction._

_Rachel opened the box and smiled when she saw a silver necklace and a star-shaped pendant._

_"It's beautiful, Quinn." Rachel whispered and leaned over to give her a sweet thank you kiss. "Can you help me to put it on?"_

_She turned slightly, moving her hair to the side and Quinn hooked her necklaces, leaving a gentle kiss on her neck._

_Rachel turned again and kissed her slowly, savoring Quinn's mouth as her hand made its way through the loose blonde hair._

_When Quinn's tongue caressed her lower lip, Rachel pulled her closer by tightening her shirt, bending her head to the side to deepen the kiss._

_Rachel realized that the situation was shifting when she felt the urge to stroke the bare skin under the red shirt that Quinn was wearing, pushing it upwards._

_Quinn groaned between kisses and Rachel no longer had the lucidity to stop, much less the desire._

_"Quinn ..." Rachel groaned, calling her attention and Quinn took a deep breath before barely moving away from her._

_Rachel took off her shirt and left it aside, Quinn's eyes widened realizing that the situation was getting out of hand._

_"Rachel, we've already talked about it," Quinn said, trying not to make her notice the exasperated tone in her voice._

_Rachel got closer again, kissing her more intentionally, lying down and pulling Quinn with her without separating their lips._

_"I think I'm ready." Rachel whispered between kisses, pulling on Quinn's shirt._

_"It's just the heat of the moment. I know you want to wait." Quinn said in a low voice as she stroked her bare hips, trying to ignore the fact that Rachel was half-naked under her._

_"No, it’s not. I want you." Rachel murmured kissing her neck and Quinn was starting to falter._

_"You will hate me tomorrow." Quinn pointed her out and Rachel smiled, placing her hands on Quinn’s face and pulling her closer._

_“I don't need to be a virgin to stay focused. And I know you will be there to keep me in line, as you have done all this time. Will you be there for me?" Rachel asked and Quinn's gaze made her shiver. She loved it when Quinn looked at her as if there was nothing in the world that mattered to her._

_Quinn Fabray made her feel special and wanted._

_"Of course I'll be there," Quinn said seriously, her eyes full of promise._

_"Then make love to me."_

So, she really was a hypocrite person.

She knew they both had trouble holding back but it was Rachel who always seemed to lose control.

That was the reason why Rachel knew something was wrong.

She invited Quinn to her home on Saturday morning, taking advantage of the fact that her dads would have had lunch with friends.

They would have had the whole home to themselves.

Quinn refused, saying she should have helped Santana with her math homework.

But Rachel knew it was a lie… Santana wouldn't have asked for Quinn's help but Brittany's.

Yet Rachel didn't want to investigate further.

The second time Rachel noticed something strange was during their usual meeting in the bathroom, at the end of the third hour.

Rachel had to admit that the Cheerios uniform had a certain effect on her and Quinn's legs were so ... so sinfully exposed and, while Quinn was busy with kissing her, Rachel’s hand traced the bare skin of her girlfriend's thigh, going up higher. And she was puzzled when she felt Quinn's fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping what she was doing.

She barely moved away from Quinn's lips to look at her to find an explanation and the other girl seemed to understand immediately.

"The bell’s about to ring, I don't want to be late," Quinn said, giving her a reassuring kiss and Rachel nodded, unable to do anything else.

The third time Rachel was absolutely convinced that something was wrong.

Rachel spent two days thinking about the outfit inspired to Britney Spears – Kurt finally convinced Mr. Schue- and if on the one hand, that outfit could make her better identify with the character, on the other she hoped to get a reaction from Quinn.

There were three options:

Quinn was no longer attracted to her, Quinn was cheating on her (and she really didn't want to think about it), Quinn was tired of her. Or all three things at once.

Yet when she stepped into the McKinley hallway and saw Quinn's gaze settle on her, she wasn’t sure about those options anymore.

She recognized the hungry, dark gaze; Quinn had that kind of look when they were alone in the Cheerios locker room, in the school bathroom, and in her room when they were alone.

The black skirt was short, very short, and highlighted her legs; the open blouse showed off her abdomen and the gray cardigan was just to make her more mischievous.

Everyone was looking at her, yet one specific look was able to mess with her heart.

"Did you hit your head by falling off the elliptical?"

Kurt asked quite perplexed, watching her as she opened her locker to get the books.

"Britney Spears really inspires me. Today I feel much more confident about my body, about what I really want." Rachel calmly explained.

"Like what? Having sex with Finn?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Finn is past history, even if you don't believe me. I'm just trying to be myself and feel more confident. "

It wasn't a lie, although Quinn spent a lot of time letting her know how _much_ she liked her body, worshipping -almost- every part of her but she never felt enough.

"Rachel Berry." The two heard Jacob Israel’s voice behind them and they turned to the boy. "You're so hot, Rachel. I want you to spank me and- " But he didn't have time to finish his sentence that he was covered by red slushie.

Rachel and Kurt both turned worried; Rachel could feel a lump in her throat just thinking about being hit by a slushie after one year and a half. She felt relieved and speechless when they saw Quinn throw the empty glass at Jacob's feet.

Quinn looked at Rachel intensely before leaving.

Quinn was not there for lunch. Rachel didn't dare to ask Santana where her friend was, because she would have become suspicious and because Santana had been more irascible than usual for a few days.

She pushed two freshmen into a locker just because they dared to look at her, and she made the woman in the cafeteria cry, saying that her hair reminded her of the carpet used by her grandmother in her bathroom. Not even Brittany seemed to calm her.

The three girls walked in the Glee classroom with an unfriendly expression.

Quinn glanced at her quickly and then sat down furthest from her, followed by Santana and Brittany.

"The porn-star attire looks good on you, Berry," Santana said acidly and Quinn started fiddling with the pencil she found on the chair.

"Damn, Jew Princess! Now that you broke up with Hudson, do you want a little taste of Pucksaurus?"

"Hey!" Rachel and Finn screamed simultaneously with contempt.

When Rachel stealthily looked at Quinn, she saw that the girl had the broken pencil in her fingers.

_'Hey baby, training has been prolonged. Go home and rest. See you tomorrow.'_

Quinn texted her an hour ago.

Rachel was now sure that Quinn was avoiding her but she was going to face her girlfriend, without either of them running away.

She waited in the auditorium, looking for some new songs for the Glee and then walked towards the football field, waiting anxiously for the Cheerios to come out of the locker room.

When she was sure that everyone was out except Quinn, she quickly intruded into the locker room, opening the big red door and, as every time, was stunned to see Quinn in red underwear.

"Hey." Rachel said, announcing her presence and Quinn jumped, covering her body with the red towel.

"Crap! Stop sneaking in like that!" Quinn said looking at her nervously, still holding the towel to cover herself.

"Why are you covering yourself? It's nothing I haven't seen or touched before." Rachel said in a low voice, getting close to her and Quinn was visibly agitated as Rachel touched her lips with hers, taking the towel and trying to uncover her girlfriend’s magnificent body.

But Quinn gave her a chaste kiss and then turned around.

"I have to get dressed," Quinn said, smiling slightly, avoiding her gaze and rummaging in the Cheerios' bag.

"Okay, Quinn, what's going on?" Rachel asked seriously. "You are avoiding me."

"No, I’m not." Quinn hurried to say, wearing first her jeans and then a light blue blouse.

"Are you cheating on me?" Rachel asked, finding the strength to get that question out but she was afraid of the answer.

Quinn quickly spun around, looking at Rachel’s teary eyes and she immediately got closer to her girlfriend.

"Hey, no," Quinn whispered, cupping her face in her hands and giving her a light kiss. "How does such a thing come to your mind? I could never hurt you." Quinn said with a frown as she looked into her eyes.

"You have been avoiding any contact for a week, you didn't come to my house last Saturday and I know you didn't help Santana. It also seems that short skirts no longer affect you." Rachel explained to her with tears that timidly fell from her eyes.

"Oh Rach," Quinn said hugging her tenderly. "Actually, I need to tell you something," Quinn admitted and Rachel moved away from the embrace to look into her eyes, worried.

"Coach Sylvester forbade us any physical ... activity until the competition." Quinn explained, sighing and incredulous.

"She what?"

_Flashback_

" _I’m gonna puke the turkey my Abuela cooked for thanksgiving three years ago." Santana murmured, looking at what was happening before their eyes: Jacob Israel covered, purely and simply, by a red towel in the middle of the football field, where the Cheerios were training. By his side, Sue Sylvester was turning on the megaphone._

_"Everyone here, bunch of losers!" The woman screamed and the Cheerios followed the order._

_"The Glee club has inaugurated the Britney Spears week and now the girls are walking around dressed like old sexual perverts hookers. I found this sloth in the library and the prints of his sweaty and naked ass are on the chair of the first desk."_

_"I thought Azimio’s diarrhea spread all over hallways was the worst my poor eyes could see," Quinn said disgusted and the other girls laughed._

_"And Natalie flabby ass was found with a punk behind the stands of my gym. That's why she left the team." Coach Sylvester announced and Quinn widened her eyes, thinking about all the sultry make-out sessions with Rachel._

_"I thought she was kidnapped by the Umpa Lumpa who works in the cafeteria," Brittany said and Quinn frowned._

_"Since you are unable to manage your hormonal crises and also because you amazingly suck, I ban all sexual activities until the competition."_

_"What?" Santana asked in panic while the Cheerios started to lowly complain. "Coach, it’s not our fault flabby ass can't keep it in her pants!" Santana complained and Quinn sighed._

_"You are absolutely right, plastic boobs. But you will be able to concentrate on the competition with your pent-up anger. I will examine you, I will look at you. You disobey me, you have the punishing training with the captain."_

_Quinn's eyes widened more alarmed than she already was but, before she could say anything, Sue was walking away while Jacob continued to look at them._

_"What does that have to do with me?" Quinn murmured angrily and Santana rolled her eyes._

_"It's been a long time since the first and the last time your vagina saw the light of the day. Somehow Coach Sylvester had to piss you off, Mother Teresa." Santana said and Quinn shook her head and walked away, running after the woman._

_"Coach! Come on! What does that have to do with me?" Quinn asked and coach Sylvester turned around._

_"You are the captain, you need twice the anger. With that anger, you’re going to win the competition and the logorrheic garden gnome will definitely exasperate Schuester and the entire Glee club. I got two for one." The woman explained her and Quinn's eyes widened._

_Coach Sylvester knew about them while the rest of the world was oblivious._

_They were so careful to keep it secret. Nobody knew._

_Fuck._

_"I forgive you for not updating me on your love life just because she is female, she cannot get pregnant or knock you up, and mostly because you copulated on Schuester’s desk," Sue said impressed and Quinn was speechless. "After the competition, you should do it on the carrot hair desk," The woman said, tapping Quinn on the shoulder and left her there._

"Oh, Coach Sylvester knows about us. Why didn't you tell me? How could she see us in Schuester’s office? Did she also see us in the chemistry room?" Rachel asked her in a rush and Quinn sighed, walking away.

"Fuck, I don’t know. I didn't want to alarm you." Quinn said with a shrug.

"QUINN!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly, slapping her on the shoulder. "I thought you wanted to break up with me!"

Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist, despite Rachel tried to resist.

"Baby, I’m stressed. It's a very stressful situation. I have to be careful of other girls, hoping they won't get me in trouble, and I have to be careful of you." Quinn said, checking her up her from head to toe and stroking her bareback. "You will definitely get me in trouble if you keep it up."

"I had to do something to get your attention because communication isn't your forte." Rachel said, scolding her but in a sweet tone.

"What can I do to make up for it?" Quinn asked while Rachel stroked the back of her neck.

"I have some ideas but then you'll have a punishing training," Rachel said and Quinn sighed, remembering the unpleasant order.

"If we’re going to keep hanging out, we must set rules. Or we can take example from Santana and Brittany." Quinn said and Rachel looked at her confused. "They only see each other at school and they don't shower together anymore," Quinn explained further.

"Is that the reason why Santana turned into the Hulk? Are you really forced into abstinence?" Rachel asked, realizing the situation was more serious than she thought.

"Coach Sylvester will find out if we did anything wrong and I don't really want the punishing training. Last time I couldn’t walk for a week." Quinn said resolutely.

"I can't not see you for fifteen days, Quinn." Rachel said honestly.

"I can’t not feel my legs, Rach. I need them." Quinn replied, trying to make Rachel understand her point of view.

"We are not rabbits in heat, we are perfectly able to just sit on the sofa and watch a movie." Rachel said resolutely but Quinn was unconvinced.

"Okay, I'll only come to your house when your parents are there," Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"No meetings in the bathrooms," Quinn added.

"I still want a good morning kiss," Rachel complained and Quinn seemed to think it over. "Just the good morning kiss," Rachel stated and Quinn nodded.

"No break-ins in the locker rooms," Quinn said again.

"No make out sessions in the parking lot," Rachel added.

"We can do it," Quinn said trying to convince herself.

Rachel nodded.

"One last thing ..." Quinn said, looking at her closely and Rachel waited for her to continue. "No clothes that make me want to ravish you in the middle of the hallways."

Rachel smiled and kissed her. "I can't make you any promises."

Quinn had good intentions when she walked into Rachel’s home that evening.

They had established what the rules were and she felt at least a little more relieved.

Relief that staggered when, in the middle of dinner, Rachel placed a hand on her bare leg.

Quinn took a deep breath as Hiram talked about his working day, she tried to calm down. It was only a display of affection.

When Rachel stroked her leg, Quinn squeezed the glass of water tightly in her hands, praying for those days of torture to end as soon as possible.

She thought Rachel didn't overthink it; she looked focused on what her father said and this was enough for Quinn to relax.

"So? You didn't tell me if you liked the Britney-inspired outfit." Rachel said when they were both sitting on the sofa, watching Modern Family.

Rachel had her legs on Quinn's lap and stroked the girl's neck, taking advantage of the darkroom when her parents called it a night.

Quinn smiled and stroked her legs. "It was something unexpected but I very much appreciated it," Quinn emphasized the last words on purpose and Rachel came closer as Quinn spread her arms, welcoming her and kissing her.

"You slushed Jacob," Rachel muttered reproachfully.

"And he wasn’t the only one," Quinn replied proudly.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed softly.

“They were looking at you with drooling mouth and that pervert was making you a sexual offer. They can watch but nobody can talk to my girlfriend like that. " Quinn said seriously, looking into her eyes and Rachel felt her stomach twist.

Rachel slowly straddled her and Quinn sighed.

"Rach ..." Quinn murmured when Rachel kissed her fiercely.

"We can kiss, I missed you so much ..." Rachel whispered, cupping Quinn’s face in her hands and joining their lips.

Quinn wrapped her hands around her waist and let herself go to the slow but intentional, passionate kiss.

"I missed you too," Quinn whispered between kisses and Rachel held her even closer.

Rachel began to spread kisses on the neck, inhaling Quinn’s typical fragrance. She had also tried to steal it and wore that perfume a few days at school until Kurt realized that it was a Gucci perfume and “ _Rachel” and “Gucci” could not be in the same sentence._

Yes, it was mean.

Rachel said she tried a sample of that perfume they had given her at the mall and Kurt believed her.

"I love your perfume." Rachel murmured, tentatively running her lips over the throbbing point on Quinn’s neck and the cheerleader closed her eyes in ecstasy, squeezing Rachel's hips and pulling her closer.

Quinn moved her hands under the white blouse Rachel was wearing and Rachel groaned as she felt her hands caressing her abdomen intentionally.

"It's all Glee's fault," Quinn complained as her hands began to rise along the girl's torso and Rachel barely arched her back as she continued to haunt Quinn's neck, leaving no trace of her passage.

It was something she hated, not being able to leave marks. That neck had to be white like a painter's new canvas otherwise Sue Sylvester's wrath would have fallen on them, and in the worst way.

"Why is Glee's fault?" Rachel asked in a low voice when Quinn got to the edge of the bra she was still wearing.

"If it weren't for Kurt and his silly idea of performing Britney Spears, we would have been naked in your bed right now," Quinn answered and Rachel pushed her hips down, moaning slightly.

Quinn took her face to kiss her but her phone rang.

Rachel turned abruptly to the coffee table and got for the phone.

She looked at the illuminated display and saw the message. "It's your mother, you have to go home," Rachel warned her and Quinn snorted.

"I know it’s late but I don't want you to leave." Rachel said, preventing Quinn from taking the phone and finding herself face to face with her girlfriend.

Quinn kissed her again and Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck; she was surprised when Quinn stood up without breaking the contact.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Berry," Quinn whispered, gently placing Rachel back on the sofa but Rachel wasn't going to let her go.

"Same place, same time," Rachel whispered, leaving her one last kiss and Quinn nodded smiling.

Rachel sighed happily when she saw Quinn leave her home and looking at her one last time, before getting into the car and going home.

She felt terribly guilty.

Walking through the hallways with the skirt – the skirt Quinn had specifically asked her not to wear- was a low blow. The pink skirt was short and wrapped around her butt.

Their eyes met and she saw Quinn lean her head against the locker, trying to catch her breath and close her eyes for a few seconds, before leaving for the math classroom.

She tortured Quinn during the Glee class.

Rachel made sure she walked right by Quinn and she sat on the piano, waiting for Mr. Shue - as usual late.

While Kurt and Mercedes talked about Lady Gaga's new song, Rachel noticed that Quinn was staring at her and she crossed her legs, giving Quinn a shameless show.

Quinn inhaled sharply but didn’t look away. At the end of the class, the head cheerleader was the first one out of the door.

When she texted her in the evening, Quinn acted as though nothing had happened.

Rachel didn’t feel relieved.

The next day she wore the checkered skirt, the same one that caused Quinn to fuck her in the janitor’s room for the first time.

Quinn didn’t even take it off from her; she made Rachel sit on a dusty bench and knelt between her legs for at least 30 minutes.

Rachel felt Quinn's dark gaze follow her as she walked towards the table where the glee kids used to eat.

She set her tray on the table and sat down, making sure she was in Quinn's field of vision and immediately felt the phone vibrate.

_'I thought we had an agreement.'_

Rachel glanced at her, Quinn was compulsively tapping her foot on the ground.

_"We have, but the washing machine is broken and I had to choose these clothes."_

_'Liar.'_

_'I'm not a liar. Can you give me a ride home later? '_

_'NO.'_

_'Don’t be mean.'_

_'Coach Sylvester needs to see me.'_

_'I’ll wait for you.'_

_'Rachel.'_

_'Quinn.'_

_'Wait for me in the parking lot.'_

When she left the history classroom, coach Sylvester walked right by her.

"I don't know what you're doing, singing dwarf, but keep doing it."

Rachel saw Quinn get to her car and walked towards her, leaning over just to give her a quick kiss, despite the fact that Quinn was stretched like a violin string.

"How did the workout go?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn sighed and started the car. "Coach Sylvester said we suck less than yesterday, so it's progress," Quinn replied, focusing on the road, although Rachel had started stroking her neck.

The ride was unusually quiet, between fleeting glances at Rachel's legs and caresses, but Rachel knew Quinn had the right reasons to be so tense.

"Come in." Rachel said when they got to her house.

"No," Quinn said categorically and Rachel held back a laugh.

“Quinn, I forbid you to leave. We haven't seen each other for four days." Rachel stumbled.

"Because we can hardly restrain ourselves and I can't risk it," Quinn said seriously.

Rachel sighed. "You waited a year. I'm just asking you to come in and spend time with your girlfriend. We haven't kissed in four days." She got closer to Quinn and gently touched her cheek with her lips. "I miss you, okay?"

Rachel knew that a sweet look and a kiss on the cheek could make Quinn change her mind in a heartbeat; in fact, Quinn parked the car and walked into her house.

Rachel bribed her with the chocolate cake her father had cooked and sat down next to the cheerleader on the sofa, taking Quinn's free hand, stroking it and holding it on her exposed legs.

"I hate you." Quinn murmured, now sure of what Rachel was doing.

Rachel got closer and stole a kiss from her. "It's not true." The girl replied when Quinn started stroking her leg.

"You're killing me slowly," Quinn said to her, her caresses became slightly more intentional.

Rachel touched Quinn’s cheek with her nose, teasing her. “Do you think I enjoy this situation? Today I forgot the lyrics, twice. " Rachel admitted as Quinn tried to push on her back.

"Twelve days left," Quinn whispered, surging forward, teeth dragging down the curve of Rachel’s neck, careful not to leave marks along her throat because they couldn’t face awkward questions.

She undid the first buttons of Rachel’s white shirt, exposing the bare skin of her chest while her hand gravitated dangerously around Rachel’s thigh.

“Quinn…” Rachel moaned, arching her back when Quinn started leaving open-mouthed kisses on her chest.

Her brain abruptly lit up when Quinn’s hand was pulling at her panties, it was a fucking wakeup call.

Rachel immediately wrapped her fingers around Quinn’s wrist and pulled it slightly away, even if the only thing she wanted was to let Quinn do everything she wanted with her body.

Quinn inhaled heavily and kept kissing her, placing her hand next to Rachel’s head, making Rachel feel completely surrounded by her body.

“You’re so sexy,” Quinn whispered between kisses and Rachel couldn’t even breathe.

Knowing Quinn was losing control because of her body was making her feel dizzy and powerful.

“We should stop.” Rachel said before Quinn’s hands could even reach her side breast under the shirt.

Quinn closed her eyes and stopped her hands where they were, Rachel couldn’t even distinguish their heartbeats.

“You’re right.”

"Rumor has it that Coach Sylvester forbade the Cheerios from having sex," Kurt said as they waited for Schuester.

Rachel wanted to laugh because she knew it well, all too well.

"Really?" Rachel asked, pretending to be surprised.

Kurt nodded. "Now it explains why I was hit eight times in two days by lemon slushes," Kurt said bored.

“Are your persecutors on holiday? I can’t remember the last time you got hit." Mercedes noticed suspiciously and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they got tired of me or they just don’t want to meet me in their bathrooms." Rachel said with a shrug and Mercedes didn’t want to investigate further.

"Is this skirt new?" Kurt asked, taking a look at the item of clothing.

"No, I've used it a few times," Rachel replied, by fixing her skirt.

She had worn it only on dates with Quinn. Yellow and pleated.

"I like it, even if it's outrageously short," Kurt said and Rachel smiled.

"Fucking Fabray, you'll get me legless before the fucking competition!" Santana screamed as she walked into the class and drew everyone's attention.

"You will thank me in eleven days," Quinn said behind her, taking a quick look at Rachel.

"You're a bitch, who were you fucking when the Coach gave us the order? Who is the idiot who ended up in your pants this time? " Santana asked and everyone fell silent, paying attention to the Latina's words.

Rachel wrinkled her nose. She couldn’t define herself as an idiot. No human being lucky enough to be in bed with Quinn Fabray could be called “idiot”.

"I don't want the punishing training because of those who can't keep it in their pants. Am I a bitch? Yes, I am, Santana.” Quinn answered unbothered while the whole Glee club listened to their tiff. “I don't want to get involved. I'm tired of other’s people bullshit. " Quinn said trying to be as calm as possible, sitting in the empty chair next to Artie.

“Are captain responsibilities too much for you? Maybe I should tell Sylvester that I gave in. " Santana said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Is Quinn sleeping with someone?" Kurt asked and Rachel widened her eyes comically.

"Some say she's dating someone from the hockey team," Mercedes whispered and Rachel scoffed.

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"As if Quinn could go out with any of those thugs ..." Rachel pointed out.

“Okay, now _you're just being_ ridiculous.” Rachel heard her girlfriend say. That politeness and that shallowness always attracted Rachel in all the wrong way. It was charming the way Quinn could manage every situation with a fake smile painted on her face. “Please, go and tell coach Sylvester. I may lose my captain's position but you will surely be placed at the base of the pyramid." Quinn replied calmly and Santana couldn’t even respond in kind.

"Who broke into your fortress, baby mama?" Puck asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Always out of place, inappropriate.

"I don't want to know about others' sex experiences, please." Rachel said, saving Quinn from embarrassment.

"That’s because you don't you have one, hobbit," Santana said and before Quinn could answer to defend her, Rachel scoffed.

“And neither do you, by the way.”

Santana quickly got up, looking at Rachel murderously and Quinn stood up immediately, realizing her intentions. Everybody was ready for the catfight but Mr. Schue just walked into the classroom.

"What's going on today?"

Rachel always thought she had strong morals and iron willpower.

Putting one leg on each side of Quinn’s hips and squeezing with her thighs, just to mess with her girlfriend, challenged her credibility.

At first, she hated Sue Sylvester for what she said to her. Making Quinn angry and horny really was unacceptable and it made things atrocious for her too.

Things got worse because Quinn was totally turned on by her attitude. That was the reason why they were in Quinn’s Audi, making out like there was no tomorrow.

“You are so sexy when you put Santana in her place,” Quinn whispered in her ear while her hands slipped under Rachel’s sweater.

“Come here.” Rachel said, tightening the grip on Quinn’s hair and pulling her for a fierce kiss.

The interior of the blue Audi was quiet and warm, hot, the only noise of them roughly moving together, wet sounds of their mouths as Rachel opened to Quinn’s tongue.

Rachel moaned at the heat of Quinn’s tongue sliding against hers, while her hands roughly dipped down towards Rachel’s ass.

“Fuck.” Rachel groaned, pushing her hips down on Quinn.

The blonde started guiding Rachel’s hips, squeezing and pressing against Rachel’s ass so they started to grind and Rachel did her best to coordinate their movements.

“Quinn.” Rachel said when she felt something burn in the pool of her stomach and a wet sensation between her legs.

“No.” Quinn murmured, finding Rachel’s nipple through the layers of fabric and placed her mouth against it.

Rachel breathed fast and heavily, struggling against the urge to come.

“Quinn.” Rachel said, placing her hands on Quinn’s shoulders, trying to stop her but the girl didn’t hear her.

She didn’t want Quinn to stop but holy hell, they needed a break.

“Quinn, stop,” Rachel repeated, this time with a serious tone and Quinn immediately pushed away, looking at her with wide eyes.

They both breathed hard into the still silence, their eyes full of fire and desire.

It was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry. I can’t think clearly, I feel like an animal.” Quinn admitted and Rachel relaxed in her lap.

“It’s okay, I lost control too. It’s just a challenging situation.” Rachel reassured her, intertwining their hands.

“One more week.”

The competition was only two days away.

"You freed the lion from the cage, Berry." Coach Sylvester had told her when they met in the school hallways.

Thank God, they were only allowed to go out two nights a week and it was a great help.

The Friday night dates were quiet, romantic, and reminded Rachel why she had fallen in love with Quinn, not that she needed it.

On Saturday nights, each one usually went out with their respective groups; sometimes there were a few glee nights that included alcohol and Puck's house or Rachel’s basement.

Things got dangerous when Quinn took Rachel home after school and they were alone, or when Rachel went to Quinn's home to get ready for the history test, while her mom was at work.

The competition was two days away and everything was coming crashing down.

Rachel was tense as a violin string, a closed coke bottle but with mentos inside.

Quinn was too worked up that day, she was like a fucking ticking time bomb.

She had locked Jacob Israel inside the janitor’s room and had a catfight with a volleyball player.

McKinley had gone mad. Everyone wondered what was happening to the HBIC and people spread gossip.

Some said she was pregnant again, others said she had been dumped by some boy; some cheerleaders wanted to leave the squad.

Quinn was full of adrenaline and Rachel was drunk on power.

That day everything literally screamed DANGER; their previous agreement no longer mattered because there they were, on the sofa, Quinn was on top of her and Rachel felt the rush of smugness invade her body.

"I can’t handle it anymore." Quinn murmured as she kissed her neck insistently.

"Quinn ... no marks." Rachel said, trying to move but Quinn held her in place.

“I don't care. Let them find out about us. Let them know you're mine. " Quinn said and Rachel couldn't even resist when she felt her lips suck on sensitive skin.

Quinn rose slightly, taking off her shirt and Rachel swallowed when she saw her abs after nearly twenty days.

Quinn opened her legs and positioned herself better, their bodies definitely too much in contact. She lifted up the t-shirt that Rachel was wearing, placing kisses from the navel to the valley of the breasts.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, trying to stop her but Quinn’s name came out like a moan and Rachel bit her lips, her nails clawing the pale skin of Quinn’s back.

"Let me take care of you, baby,” Quinn whispered but Rachel knew it was an excuse to touch her.

She couldn’t really mind.

Rachel felt Quinn's hands dangerously close to her inner thigh and she had to admit that she wanted nothing more than to be fucked.

Stupid Quinn Fabray, stupid perfect body.

"Well… I took care of myself, but I was afraid Coach Sylvester might get the wrong idea and I don't want anything, anything, to interfere with our sexual life and your physical wellness." Rachel said -struggling- and Quinn involuntarily squeezed her inner thigh.

“Did you touch yourself, baby? Thinking of me? " Quinn asked in a voice full of desire and Rachel nodded, unable to even speak.

"Fuck, Rachel. You shouldn’t have told me." Quinn complained and then kissed her intensely, groaning appreciatively, heat and excitement flooding through her, craving Rachel’s body after days apart.

Rachel gasped loudly when she felt Quinn’s hand on her sex and pushed Quinn away roughly.

Quinn lost her balance and fell off Rachel’s body, finding herself on the ground of Rachel’s living room.

“Quinn! I’m sorry!” Rachel cried out, looking at her girlfriend on the floor and Quinn just burst out laughing.

Rachel sat next to her and they looked at each other.

“I’m sorry…it’s just, we’re acting like teenager horny boys,” Quinn said chuckling and Rachel laughed, sitting between her legs when Quinn opened her arms.

She could still hear their heart beating furiously and uncontrolled but things calmed down- for everybody’s sake.

“I know Coach Sylvester asked you to tease me. I saw you two this morning.” Quinn whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist.

Rachel was mortified, not knowing what she could have said- maybe for the first time.

“And I know you did it for the right reasons even if I was really mad,” Quinn admitted and Rachel turned to her.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t want her to torture you.” Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

“I know and it really helped,” Quinn reassured her.

“You made Jacob cry and the volleyball players are afraid of you.” Rachel pointed out.

“I said it helped me, not the others,” Quinn said smirking and Rachel shook her head, laughing.

“Win the competition and I’ll make you forgive me.”

Rachel had period cramps.

At least that was what she told her parents to stay home that morning.

Quinn had just returned from the competition in New York and Rachel knew she wouldn’t have gone to school.

_'I’m home.’_

Rachel texted her when Quinn complained about using the phone in class.

It was 10.30 a.m. in the morning; her parents went to work and she was trying to make pancakes, hoping not to start fires.

"It's open!" She screamed when she heard the bell ring and she took the opportunity to flip the pancakes.

They looked good, she wasn't quite sure of the taste.

Rachel heard the door close and, after a few minutes, she saw Quinn walk into the kitchen, still wearing the Cheerios attire.

"Do you ever get out of that uniform _?_ " Rachel asked, smiling widely.

Quinn didn't even answer her, she got close to her quickly and fiercely kissed her.

Their lips met for the first time after two days, Quinn’s lips moving sinfully against hers sending a wave of excitement through her body.

She parted her lips with a needy whine, just enough to trap Quinn’s upper lip between them, pulling Quinn’s body impossibly closer.

Rachel felt Quinn’s hands reaching the back of thighs, lifting her up on the kitchen counter as her mouth opened further; Quinn’s tongue wetted her upper lip before flicking beneath to trace the inside as well.

Quinn’s mouth became possessive, needy and Rachel held her girlfriend so tightly that not even a breath could have passed between them.

“Hey champ,” Rachel whispered between kisses. “I’m cooking the winner’s pancakes.” She added when they parted for the loss of air.

Quinn smiled and stroked her bare legs. “I want a bigger prize.” She said with her husky voice and Rachel shivered, already forgetting the pancakes.

She grabbed the hem of Quinn’s top, pulling her closer to kiss her, her body so ready after two weeks of torture and self-control.

Quinn quickly took off her shirt and started to leave open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Rachel unzipped Quinn’s top and the blonde parted from her body just to take it off.

She pulled Quinn closer, wrapping her legs around Quinn’s waist, her hands loosening the ponytail, freeing blonde locks, tightening them, making Quinn moan.

Quinn’s hands on her back quickly unclasped the pink bra she wore.

Her girlfriend laid wet kisses down her exposed chest, leaving bite marks on the delicate skin, her hands roaming on the sides, and making their way towards the hem of her shorts.

Rachel placed her hands on the counter and lifted her hips, helping Quinn to take the shorts off and Quinn also pulled down the pink panties.

“My fathers will kill us,” Rachel whispered when she felt the cold marble against her skin.

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them,” Quinn said, wrapping her lips around her right breast while her left hand played with the other breast.

Rachel buried her fingers into blonde hair, making Quinn take more of her body into her mouth.

Quinn gave the same attention to the left breast, sucking on it and nibbling on it. Rachel couldn’t wait anymore; she pushed Quinn up and wrapped her fingers around Quinn’s wrist, pulling her girlfriend’s hand between her legs.

“Did you miss me, baby?” Quinn asked, letting Rachel take what she wanted.

“You have no idea,” Rachel answered, opening her legs while Quinn took her lips once more.

She gasped when Quinn’s fingers met with the wetness between her legs, making her squirm under her touch.

“Quinn.” She moaned as Quinn’s fingers slid through her fold.

“You can’t even imagine what I want to do to you,” Quinn whispered in her ear, playing with her earlobe.

“I want you inside.” Rachel said, her hips urging forward, one hand gripping the counter, the other one tightening Quinn’s hair.

Two of Quinn’s fingers easily slipped inside her and Rachel’s mouth popped open into a small O shape, throwing her head back, giving Quinn space to ravish her neck.

They didn’t even care about the hickeys anymore.

“You feel so good,” Quinn whispered as she moved her fingers in and out fast and hard, her tongue brushed over the hardened nipple, her free hand pushing Rachel to meet her thrust.

Rachel was so close, her muscles clenched around Quinn’s holy fingers, the sweat dripping down her neck for the effort.

Quinn added a third finger and her eyes slammed shut, her nail scraped the skin at Quinn’s abs and her body tensed. Quinn’s name spilled loudly from her lips in pure ecstasy like a prayer.

“Fuck.” Rachel moaned, her body relaxed when Quinn wrapped her arm around her waist, holding her upright.

Rachel placed her arms around Quinn’s neck, keeping her close, feeling gentle kisses on her shoulder, then on her temples, calming her down.

Rachel pushed Quinn slightly and jumped off the counter, taking Quinn’s hands and leading her towards the sofa.

“Can’t we go to your room?” Quinn asked while Rachel unzipped her skirt, pulling it down.

“It’s too far away,” Rachel answered, lifting Quinn’s arm up to take off the sporting bra.

“Your dads sit here every night,” Quinn complained while Rachel left a trail of butterfly kisses over her chest.

“We use our kitchen every day.” Rachel said, trailing her lips down to Quinn’s neck, her teeth nipping at the throat as she left behind purple marks.

_Coach Sylvester will definitely kill us._

“But what if someone walks in?” Quinn argued weakly.

Rachel straightened up and stared at her girlfriend.

“Quinn, shut up.” She said, pushing Quinn down on the sofa a little too vehemently.

She opened Quinn’s legs and knelt in the middle while Quinn’s eyes followed every single move.

“Fuck.” The cheerleader groaned, starting to breathe heavily because of the anticipation.

Rachel knew how much Quinn liked to have her on her knees and she missed the taste of her girlfriend on her lips.

She placed her hands on Quinn’s abs and leaned in, leaving heavy and sloppy kisses over Quinn’s stomach. Her warm tongue dipped into Quinn’s navel and the blonde gasped. Rachel knew Quinn was close to shove her head down, all the stress cumulated was soon to explode and Rachel was there to make it happened.

“Breathe.” Rachel murmured, licking over the sticky wetness on the inside of Quinn’s thighs, biting the soft flesh. Quinn was looking at her, blood rushed to her pale face and her neck, her abs tightened, her eyes a pool of desire and Rachel felt drunk on power.

Rachel pressed a full, slow kiss against Quinn. The blonde moaned loudly, her hand quickly reached Rachel’s head, keeping her in place, fighting to keep her legs spread for Rachel.

Rachel opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against her entrance, gliding it slowly through Quinn’s fold towards her clit.

“Rachel.” Quinn moaned, pushing her hips towards her.

Her stiff tongue traced its way through Quinn wasting no time, picking up the pace, twisting, and pushing against her.

“Mmmm.” Rachel murmured, the vibration spreading through Quinn, making her arch her back, even more, pushing her head impossibly closer.

Rachel easily pushed two fingers inside and made sure to curl her fingers upwards so that the pads of them would stroke Quinn’s muscles while she latched her lips around the clit, licking it relentlessly.

Quinn moved her hips in time with her steady thrusts, unintelligible sentences flew from her lips as the muscles in her body grew tauter.

Rachel could feel her orgasm growing stronger and stronger; she wrapped her arm under Quinn’s left thigh, keeping her spread under her touch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Quinn exhaled sharply as she came when Rachel popped her sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked hard.

Rachel switched her fingers with her mouth, prolonging her intense orgasm; her fingers rubbing Quinn and her tongue deep inside, lapping at her juices.

Quinn pushed her sightly away when she felt too sensible and Rachel left a last sweet kiss on her abs, then she rose from between her thighs and Quinn pulled her in her lap.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss, Quinn’s taste all over her mouth and chin. It was addictive. She was addicted to Quinn.

And Quinn held her impossibly close, desperately tightening her hand between brown locks while the other hand cupped her sex, making Rachel cry out loudly and surprised.

Rachel’s hands gripped her shoulder hard as Quinn’s fingers inched into her, Quinn’s mouth ravishing her breasts and Rachel pushed her hips down, fucking herself harder onto Quinn’s fingers.

“I spent every single night thinking about this,” Quinn confessed in her ear and Rachel clutched tighter around her fingers.

“It was a fucking torture watching you wore your skirt, knowing that I couldn’t have fucked you in the middle of the school hallways,” Quinn added and Rachel moaned closing her eyes, feeling so close.

“Make me come.” Rachel said firmly and Quinn squeezed her ass, helping her to meet her thrust, pulling her fingers inside faster and harder. Rachel threw her head back, her back arched and she came screaming and with a blinding pleasure.

She was gasping hard, her chest heaving, and Quinn couldn’t stop from leaving kisses over her chest.

She was boneless in Quinn’s lap and Quinn held her close as she rubbed her low back gently.

Rachel cupped Quinn’s face in her hands, resting her forehead against Quinn’s, finally relaxing.

“Hey,” Rachel whispered as their eyes met.

“Hi,” Quinn said back, stroking her hips. “It seems like we can’t stay away from each other.”

Rachel smiled. “We definitely shouldn’t stay away from each other.”

“And we definitely should take our clothes from the floor before your dad come home,” Quinn suggested, looking around the messed up living room.

Rachel held back a laugh; after all that time, Quinn was still afraid of defying her parents, it amused her.

Her parents didn’t know about them. After their first date at the vegan restaurant, Leroy wanted to invite Quinn over for dinner.

It took a week for Quinn to accept that invitation.

It took two dinners for Leroy to forgive Quinn.

It took a year for Hiram to accept their “friendship”, he still had his moments.

So, Rachel definitely understood Quinn’s fear.

Yet when her dads came home and they found Quinn in their kitchen, making lunch for them, Rachel knew Hiram didn’t really hate Quinn. He just had trust issues and didn’t want to see his daughter hurt.

He was the first to congratulate Quinn on her win, genuinely and spontaneously.

Hearing them talk about the next competitions, Yale and her future made her heart skip because Quinn always looked at her, making her feel involved in every consideration for the future.

“I love you,” Rachel whispered when she walked Quinn to her car.

The next morning, Rachel had to wear the turtle neck.

It was the first time they didn’t care about the consequences and it made Rachel secretly happy.

“Hey.” She heard the familiar voice, calling her attention and she frowned.

“Why are you talking to me in the middle of the hallway? And why aren’t you wearing a scarf?” Rachel asked, looking at Quinn while she placed her books in the locker.

Quinn smiled and Rachel could safely say her girlfriend was atypically happy that morning.

“I covered your hickeys with a whole bottle of foundation. It was hot.” Quinn whispered, getting closer, making Rachel blush.

“I thought we were meeting in the bathroom.” Rachel said, changing the subject.

“We’re free. At least, I think so. I told my mum about us.”

It was 9.30 a.m. and Quinn just dropped a huge, massive, giant bomb.

“You what?”

“I know, we should’ve talked about it before, I shouldn’t have disrespected you. It’s just… I applied for colleges and she saw I included Columbia and Cornell, and she was curious and confused, we fought about it. I didn’t want to lie to her because she would have founded out anyway after our graduation, and my-my grandmother got me a trust fund – can you believe it?- and I don’t really want to hide my hickeys anymore. I mean, Coach Sylvester will kill us..” Quinn rambled and Rachel was metabolizing every single information.

_What the fuck._

“Did I break you?” Quinn suddenly asked, noticing her poker face.

“I know I was stupid, I knew I shouldn’t have done it without first talking to you…” Quinn started again, without even looking at her.

“Quinn…” Rachel murmured but the girl didn’t hear her.

“And I know you probably hate me now, you are totally right…” Quinn added, shaking her head.

“Quinn…” Rachel repeated but Quinn looked focused on her apologies.

“Quinn!” Rachel screamed, calling everybody’s attention and Quinn looked at her shocked. “You applied for Cornell and Columbia?”

“Is that all you heard?” Quinn asked smiling slightly.

“You love Yale.”

“I love _you_ ,” Quinn said back, meaning every single word, getting closer to her and Rachel smiled.

She was so whipped.

“Did your mother had a heart attack? Is she alive?” Rachel asked, intertwining their hands subtly.

“She needs time but I still got a home,” Quinn reassured her but Rachel knew something was wrong.

“You should have called me.” She gently reproached her and Quinn sighed.

“You know I needed space.”

Rachel knew it. Quinn was a fortress, hiding her weakness and feelings. Rachel was her bulldozer.

“So, lunch at the football field?” Quinn asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

“It’s a date,” Rachel answered smiling.

“No, it’s not,” Quinn said back, rolling her eyes and kissed her left cheek before walking away.

It was something new, something she craved.

At first, Rachel couldn’t handle their physical and social distance. She just wanted to kiss Quinn in public, hold her hand, hug her or sit in her lap, sing a song for her during Glee.

But Quinn showed her the bigger picture, a bright and safe future, a bigger plan.

It was enough.

She closed her locker, sighing happily, ignoring the fact that the school’s nightmare had watched the whole thing from her locker.

“NO. FUCKING. WAY.” Santana screamed, looking at her incredulously.

_Shit._


End file.
